wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle
Acctually, all but seven players on the Saginaw Spirt are from Ontario. 5 are from the U.S. and 2 are from someplace in Europe. :These Saginaw Spirit-related pages are based on information Stephen deems important for us to hear, anything else doesn't exist, or hasn't happened yet.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Wait, so Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle is both American and unamerican? Does not compute. :Steagle is American, as he stands for Colbert and everything great about America. However, he is also hockey related. Hockey is unAmerican. Steagle (and the Saginaw Spirit) are Colbert's warriors on the front lines of unAmericanism. They must battle the forces that hate America. Does that make any sense?? --DeagleSteagle ::So Steagle is fighting to make hockey American? :::No, he is taking the battle to the hate-America crowd on their own turf. He is defending our glorious nation from becoming overrun by those who would destroy us all. He fights for liberty, truth, justice, American way, etc. etc. etc. --DeagleSteagle :Stop using your head and start using your gut. Your gut should tell you that Steagle is both American and un-American. --Superfan 01:03, 23 November 2006 (UTC) I didn't say anything about Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle being canadian. He's american. I was talking about the team. Most of them are from Ontario. Just like all the other teams in the ONTARIO hockey league. :The Saginaw Spirit are the only American team in the league. They are great Americans. All the other teams in the league are from Ontario, and those teams' rosters are filled with awful Canadians. Steagle isn't Canadian, obviously. He is more American than most Americans. But he is hockey related. I'm still not sure what you're talking about, but all of the great Americans on the great American team known as the Saginaw Spirit welcome your support, citizen! --DeagleSteagle ::I definatly know what I'm talking about. Go to the website, you'll see that all but seven of the players are Canadian. And on Monday one of the teams best players, Tom Pyatt, will be representing Canada in the Canada Russia Challenge. And there are three OHL teams in the US Saginaw, Erie and Plymouth. I live in Ontario and love OHL hockey. I know what I'm talking about. And the Barrie Colts will win the J. Ross Robertson Cup and the Memorial Cup. :::You sound like you don't belong here. You are too facty. What, you look things up? Probably in books, huh? Go back to wikipedia. Why would the great Stephen Colbert support a hockey team if the players weren't 100% American? It cannot possibly be any other way. I know they are American. I live in Saginaw and attend every game. We worshipped Stephen Colbert when he came to us in the form of a giant electronic head. I'm pretty sure I know what I am talking about. And why would there be other American teams? Stephen hasn't told us anything about that. The Spirit are fighting a battle against the godless Canadian menace and no one else is on their side. I have no idea who J. Ross Robertson is. If anything, they should name all of the championship trophies after Stephen Colbert. After all, he is the greatest thing to ever happen to the league. And who are the Barrie Colts? Stephen hasn't mentioned them yet, so they cannot possibly be the name of a real team. Even if they are, that's just one more worthless band of Canadians who are destined to have the Saginaw Spirit make them EAT IT. You need many doses of truthiness. Please check your gut if you plan on coming back here in the future. --DeagleSteagle You guys are all total idiots. I'm only here because it's fun to piss people off. You guys are worshiping a television character. Come back to the real world. :By "real world" do you mean, the reality-based community? If so, I want no part of that world. And if by idiot you mean someone who loves America, and The Baby Jesus, then call me king of the idiots. I would proudly wear that crown!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:04, 27 November 2006 (UTC)